Rikka Seyl
Rikka Seyl (リッカセイル Rikka Seiru) is an S-Class Mage and the Co-Guild Ace of Mermaid Heel. She is the leader of the team "Femme Fatale Kin". She is known to also be one of the only Harpies who still live in the Modern Day World. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Winter Magic: This magic is Rikka's signature, and she has gotten most of her names for how lethal this magic is, and how strong it's capabilities. It encases all the traits of Ice Magic, Ice-Make, Snow Magic, Snow-Make and also Temperature Magic. It manipulates the traits of Ice Magic and Ice-Maker by allowing Rikka to manipulate the element of ice and create it out of nothing, then allowing them to sculpt it into whatever they seek, through Ice-Maker. It also encases Snow Magic and Snow-Maker by allowing her to create, sculpt and manipulate the properties of snow, which she then uses to attack with blunt force. It also encases Temperature Magic by freezing the atmosphere, even surrounding a volcano, allowing the caster to freeze even fire. She mainly uses this magic to defeat her opponents quickly and also has gotten her name, "Lady of the Arctic" for knowing how to use this magic. This magic is known to be an ancient magic as stated by Kagura whilst she fought on the first day of the Grand Magic Games. *'Monet': This is her most commonly used spell, in which she uses when serious in battle. This spell unleashes feathers from her wings which become freezing particls of snow, encased in ice, and as they shatter onto the ground, they unleash freezing temperatures which then, oddly enough, burns the skin of the opponent also unleashing a foggy haze onto the area after the cold temperature had been unleashed into the air. **'Arm of the Seine in the Fog': This being a variant of Monet unleashes more feathers which hurricane through the air, which crack and unleash fog into the air beforehand and whatever it touches freezing over, but only one certain part of them. *'Snow Storm': Flapping her wings forward she unleashes the feathers which are then coated in ice and sharppened, then causing the target to be destroyed in the heavy rain, or cause the target to dodge, allowing her to prepare another attack. This attack is known to strike through targets and freeze them over if shattered, which then immobilizes the target also allowing Rikka to prepare another attack. This works most effectively on mages that manipulate liquids or wave mater, like Juvia and Minerva. *'Frost Over the World': After twirling she unleahses a ray from the tips of her wings which then causes a blizzard onto the target, spiralling around them encasing them in a snowy barrier which prevents the target from moving out, as the snow moves at an extremely high speed. from below spirals and whorls of ice strike the target and send them into the air, allowing the caster to unleash another spell. *'Yuki Trump': This spell unleashes a hurricane of high speed twirling snow shich sucks in the opponent, trapping them in a certain area. After that is cast multiple razor sharp feathers, like in Monet strike the opponent and the surrounding area, covering the entire area in ice. *'Winter Solstice: Hail': Rikka folds her wings to make a shield with the outer layer of her wings being frozen over to protect attacks, and once opened unleashes gigantic iced snowballs that appears to have the details of a rabbit on them, having the same ears, features like eyes and whiskers as well. When these iced rabbits shatter they freeze over a small area. **'Zero-Distance Hail': After using her birdlegs, Rikka purches onto the opponents shoulders and embraces them in a hug, then unleashing arctic temperatures and also rains the iced snowballs onto them while they are trapped in between their wings. *'Flash Blade: Yuki-Yuki': Rikka's wings become coated in a hard layer of ice with snow over them, capable of defending slashes qand stabs from ablades, and also being quite accurate when hitting. Instead of blocking these can also be proppeled at the opponent like shuriken, which have the capability of freezing on contact. *'Sub-Zero Star: Black Nova': This spell is used by Rikka whilst she spins, only hovering slightly off the ground, a giant spiked ice ball forming at the tip of her wings. Once the attack is fully charged Rikka then smashes it onto the ground, spiked pillars of ice throwing the opponent into the air, hitting them multiple times, leaving them dazed completely. This is shown to be capable of hitting one or multiple targets, and working quite effectively. Sound-Make: This magic was learned by Rikka so she would be able to lure in her opponents, like a siren then manipulates this to make loud screeching noises to throw them off guard. Sometimes, depending on how badly the opponent had treated her and her friends, she will make this screeching noise that will strike them at once, then create silence around them. After restarting, the screeching can cause severe confusion and pain. She refers to her form as "Harpy's Voice" and has learned it through reading the ancient texts of her race. *'Harem's Song': This spell generates beautiful pulses of her voice into the air, then attracting the attention of all targets on the field, then luring them closer to her. Once they are close enough she bends the sounds that they are hearing into screams, howls and shrieking which then bewilders them and frightens them, ending in a requiem of womens laughter as they are than all defeated by a/multiple attack(s). *'Requiem of Sorrow': When casted correctly begins to unleash a heavingly chorus from the caster's mouth, then after words pouring into the minds of the targets, them becoming dumbfounded and standing completely still. After still they begin to be filled with the fear-stricken shrieks of women and children, crying and shrieking of agony, them beginning to relive the sadest moments of their lives, then causing them to collapse in grief. *'Aria of Rage': Once pouring the sounds of amazing battle music into the minds of allies, they begin to focus more on the emotions of violence, for example revenge, or anger, which then in turn makes them much stronger. This spell is the only support spell that Rikka is known to use. *'Black Shriek': Rikka creates an enormous emount of sound energy into her mouth, in which she then lets build up as the spells name "Black Shriek" roars through the air into the minds of the targets, she then unleashing this sound energy, in visible black particles which strikes each who heard the words "Black Shriek" uttered, in which they then collapse to the ground in extreme pain. Love Magic: This magic is known as her basis, from which she had before Winter Magic. She uses this magic by unleashing pulses of pheremones through the air to whoo her opponents and also leave them infatuated and immobilized by their attraction. This magic can also drain pheremones from their bodies which is known to turn them to stone, and if those pheremones are returned, reanimate them. She sometimes creates a combination between this and Sound-Make to make sure that all opponents in range are stunned, and once they are she than uses this magic to turn them to stone. This magic has been told to be her last resort, and to only be used against monsters, as it is seen as a dark magic in turning your opponents to stone. She must have a confrimation from the guild master before the use of turning her opponents to stone. *'Love Is In the Air': Rikka holds her hands out in front of her, out of the winged form, which then unleashes a pulsating wave of hearts which shoots forwards and immobilizes the targets in a widespread area. She uses this attack to end battles very quickly after than attacking with a follow-up move. *'Heartbreak': After using another Love Magic spell this spell does triple the damage, but destroys all the previous effects of the other spells. This spell can also be lethal when used in its other modified forms, but this being the basic magic has a higher effect rate. **'Rain of Shattering Hearts': This spell manipulates wave matter and turns it into a giant heart before the caster. First used whilst Rikka was in her Boa Lieutenants disguise demonstrated amazing power in once striking each opponent in a wide range which had already been turned to stone returned their pheremones but caused them severe pain and knocked them out in the combination. High Speed: She only uses High Speed 'to attack with precision at an amazing speed, and also to increase the speed of her flying, so she can swiftly dodge opponents attacks. She has been shown to know few of these spells and rarely use it. *'Jet Stream: When used properly Rikka's wings begin to unleash a jolt of extremely high speeds which allows her to shoot off somewhat like Jellal Fernandez's Meteor. After being casted Rikka agilely hovers round the battlefield and strikes her target multiple times. *'Hurricane': Enhancing the speed only around her wings allows Rikka to move her wings at an immense speed creating a gigantic whirlwind which she then manipulates into a hurricane to strike to targets multiple times. *'Crescent Moon: Flash Strike': This spell enhances the speed on her torso allowing her to move her arms and twist her body at an immense speed, and due to the momentum her wings strike with a very strong knock, allowing even the heaviest of opponents to be knocked backwards with a high force. Equipment Major Battles and Events Category:Characters